It All Ends Here
by mermaidgirl45
Summary: A countdown to the premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II, the final film. Each chapter names one thing we'll miss from JK Rowling's incredible series. A great place for Potterheads to come reminisce.
1. The World of Quidditch

**A/N: Okay. So I don't know about you, but the fact that Harry Potter is coming to close - _is going to end_ - is really messing with me. It's been over a decade of the magic of Harry Potter, and the series means the world to me. I'm going to be so upset to see it go, and I wanted to write this. I might just be sappy and emotional, but seriously, the Harry Potter series is incredible, and it's been a part of my life and so many others. This is just to honor JK Rowling's novels, to commemorate everything in them, and for the fans to cry and remember during the credits of the _final_ movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II. To JK Rowling.**

**(I don't believe a copyright infringement clause is necessary. Just read the author's note and see if you can just maybe figure it out.)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 14, 2011 (30 DAYS until the Midnight Premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#1 - Quidditch**

To JK Rowling, the inventor of the Wizarding game of Quidditch and all that entails.

**.~*~.**

From those who'll miss the anticipation of each game - Ron's nerves and Hermione's bracing pep talks; Slytherin jeers and skirmishes in the hallways; Luna's endearing show of support regardless of what anyone thinks; McGonagall's homework lenience and Snape's stubborn Slytherin pride.

From those who'll miss hearing the roar of the crowds as Gryffindor walks onto the field; the cheers and chants and the fluttering feeling you get in your stomach when the players take off from the ground and you feel the wind whip your face.

From those who'll miss Lee's commentary and snarky remarks, McGonagall's reaction, and Luna's dreamy observations from that one memorable match.

From those who'll miss the rush of victory when Harry grasps the snitch, the disappointment when Ron misses a goal, the pain of a Bludger directly to the chest, the cold of dementors swarming the field, the joy of beating Malfoy to a pulp (even if Fred, George and Harry were banned for it).

From those who'll miss the wild celebrations of Gryffindor towers, the partying and pranks and chaos and spirit and pride of a well-won victory.

And from those who've always wanted the opportunity to fly.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for the complexity of the game, which was always so interesting and, eventually, easy to understand.

Thank you for giving me the opportunity to feel smart when explaining the game to someone who isn't as familiar with it.

Thank you for Ron's loyal love to a team that always loses, for the humor and meaning in that.

Thank you for the incredible depth and history you've put into the game, as demonstrated by _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

Thank you for the crazy events you've put in each game to make it interesting: dementors, hexes, Death Eaters, broken (and boneless) arms, and fights.

Thank you for inspiring the very real International Quidditch Association, which has 1,000 teams from around the world.

Thank you for the camaraderie, competitiveness, and pride that the game causes in the characters, and in us as we read along, cheering for our house.

_Thank you_ for creating this brilliant, whimsical, fascinating sport of Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see the countdown dwindle to nothing at MuggleNet and the pre-premiere parties start to empty.

We'll see the fans arrive hours before the Midnight Premiere, dressed up in costume, chatting eagerly with their fellow Potterheads.

We'll see the lights die down and hear the shrieks and screams of excitement.

We'll see that ever familiar Warner Bro's logo fill the screen.

And we'll see that first picture, that first screenshot of the very beginning of the very end.


	2. The Fandom

**A/N: Oh, I can already tell this is going to be a sob fest. As you can see in the first chapter, I've added a section about what we're going to see in Deathly Hallows. I'm so excited for it, and I wanted to have a bit about what we're waiting for, not just what we're leaving behind. Wait. Not leaving behind. Rather remembering and reliving. =)**

**Additionally, I know that my dates are off. I didn't think of this idea until later, so I _will_ be catching up with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 15, 2011 (29 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#2 - The Fandom**

To JK Rowling, the author of those seven books we're absolutely crazy about.

**.~*~.**

From those who finished the books and discovered the wonderful world of the Harry Potter fandom.

From those who found and spent hours writing and reading stories about what we all love.

From those who've stumbled upon wrock (wizard-rock) and _cannot_ stop listening to it.

From those who've waged war for their favorite ships, who've stared in horror at others, and who've had that thrill of discovering an awesome story about that couple you just love.

From the many who'll sob uncontrollably as those black and white credits roll on Friday, July 15, 2011.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for changing our lives with these seven books.

Thank you for those nights spent hiding under the covers with a flashlight, hours past bedtime, because you _absolutely must_ see how the book ends.

Thank you for the screams and general uproar that comes with every new trailer, every new countdown, every new interview (anvil-sized?), and every new casting.

Thank you for that gut-wrenching feeling when you step into the Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios, knowing you are actually in the world of Harry Potter, surrounded by thousands of like-minded people.

Thank you for all the bands that sing about our favorite characters: Ministry of Magic, the Whomping Willows, Harry and the Potters, Draco and the Malfoys, Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, The Remus Lupins, Let's Lumos, Lily & James, weasleysweaters, the Parselmouths, the Moaning Myrtles, Gred & Forge, and the hundreds more.

Thank you for enabling us to see a stranger with a Harry Potter t-shirt, high-five them, and begin a conversation about your books.

Thank you for every hilarious story on MyLifeisAverage.

Thank you for A Very Potter Musical. It defies explanation. (And Hermione can't draw).

Thank you for the night _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was released in bookstores. That night also cannot be described.

_Thank you_ for all Harry Potter means to us.

.

.

.

Also . . . we don't blame you for My Immortal. =)

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see Harry standing at Dobby's grave, and remember the loss of that brave, freed House-elf.

We'll see Hermione stand up to Griphook, proud to be a mudblood.

We'll see the plan to break into Gringott's, yet another adventure in the battle to defeat Lord Voldemort.

We'll see Lupin burst through the door, eyes alight, with the joyful news of Teddy Remus Lupin.

We'll see Ron protesting in terror at the thought of Hermione attempting to transfigure his appearance and laugh as Hermione scowls.


	3. Classes at Hogwarts

**A/N: If I haven't responded to your review, please know my life is just crazy right now. I'll get back to you absolutely as soon as I can. Thank you so much! They mean the world to me! Also, if you have something that you'll miss about Harry Potter, let me know! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 2011 (28 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#3 - The Classes of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

To JK Rowling, who somehow managed to create an entire school's worth of classes, cirriculum, and still issue copious amounts of homework.

**.~*~.**

From those Ravenclaws who were absolutely fascinated with magic and passionately wish to sit in on a History of Magic class.

From those who would rather climb the Whomping Willow than sit through History of Magic and appreciated that Harry felt the same.

From those who laughed as Ron and Harry were buried alive in homework, only to be pulled out by an exasperated Hermione saying, "Don't you two ever read?" and knowing no one would.

From those who would love to have a Care of Magical Creatures lesson . . . from a safe distance.

From those who wish their Chemistry homework would turn into a Potions essay - to make it worth the trouble.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for each class, how different it was, how interesting, and how hilarious it was watching our favorite characters battle it out.

Thank you for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was always interesting and entertaining under Professor Lupin.

Thank you for the different DADA teachers, office arrangements, and the common consensus that Umbridge's office was by far the worst.

Thank you for Divination and all the hilarity that ensued.

Thank you for Care of Magical Creatures and all the times we sympathized with the trio as they struggled to escape class with their lives.

Thank you for Charms, which always sounded like a whole passel of fun.

Thank you for Potions and all the times we wanted to hit Snape for his cruelty and high-five Harry for his snarky comebacks.

Thank you for Herbology and all the fascinating, creative plants found there.

Thank you for letting us relate to Harry, Ron, and even Hermione.

Thank you for Peeves, who always brightened up the day somehow.

_Thank you_ for creating a school whose classes would be eagerly attended by millions.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see Hermione as Bellatrix Lestrange.

We'll see what has become of Diagon Alley under the reign of Death Eaters.

We'll see Harry cast the Imperious Curse.

We'll see the wild ride underneath Gringott's and sit in wistful envy.

We'll see the Trio break into the Lestrange vault and search frantically for the cup while time is running out . . .


	4. The Whimsical Wizarding World

**June 17, 2011 (27 DAYS)**

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#4 - The Whimsical World of Wizards**

To JK Rowling, who created every child's dream.

**.~*~.**

From those who were as awestruck as Harry entering Diagon Alley for the first time.

From those who know that a wand can do nothing, but love the feeling of holding one anyway.

From those who always who wished with all their heart for a letter on their eleventh birthday.

From those who loved the quirky creatures of the Wizarding World listed in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and were awed by your creativity.

From those who whisper "Lumos" and "Nox" every time they flip a light switch, even while in class.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for the quirky names you gave your minor characters, which added so much more fun to this world of magic.

Thank you for all the times wizards have donned muggle clothes trying to blend in and failed spectacularly.

Thank you for plants that can smash you to bits, kill you with a shrieking cry, and let you breathe underwater.

Thank you for half-giants and veelas and leprechauns and metamorphmagi and animagi, all of which we aspired to be when younger.

Thank you for Wizard currency, which somehow is far more confusing than British pounds.

Thank you for making owls, toads, rats, and cats the best pets in the entire world.

Thank you for talking portraits, which are awesome, even if slightly annoying.

Thank you for making us wish our broom could fly every single time we sweep the kitchen.

Thank you for the candy that sounded better than anything we could ever find in any muggle candy shop.

Thank you for gobstones, wizard's chess, and exploding snap, and all of Fred and George's pranks, which provided no end of entertainment.

_Thank you_ for this whimsical world of wizards that we all wish we could be a part of.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see Harry triumphantly snag the cup.

We'll see Griphook betray the trio.

We'll see Hermione lead the others onto the dragon and watch it take flight.

We'll _finally_ see a desperate chase through Gringott's, ending with a dragon soaring over Diagon Alley.

We'll see Voldemort's flight to ensure his horcruxes and feel the battle come closer . . . and closer . . .


	5. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade

**A/N: A huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Quite a few I cannot reply to, as you haven't made an account (which is fine), but please know you have my gratitude! Also a huge thanks to IggyIsMehhBestay for sharing their thoughts. Thank you for writing out your memories of Harry Potter. It's awesome to know how the series has impacted other's lives. As always, please let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, questions, or criticisms! You guys are fabulous and I couldn't do it with you!**

**(Also, this _will be _caught up by Saturday and posted around midnight each night so the coundown is accurate. Thank you for understanding!)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 18, 2011 (26 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#5 - Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade**

To JK Rowling, whose magical places will be forever remembered.

**.~*~.**

From those who were as awestruck as Harry entering Diagon Alley for the first time.

From those who gaped at all the shops and wondered what was inside each.

From those who loved Hogsmeade at Christmastime, blanketed under snow.

From those who will never forget the day Dumbledore's Army was formed in a sketchy pub run by Dumbledore's brother.

From those actually stepped into Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade themselves the moment Harry did.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for Ollivander's, and the awe associated with your first wand.

Thank you for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes . . . because it's just awesome.

Thank you for Magical Menagerie, and poor, darling Crookshanks.

Thank you for Flourish and Botts, which always was having some mishap or another.

Thank you for Gringott's, which always seemed so invincible.

Thank you for Honeyduke's, which was always there when we had a sweettooth.

Thank you for The Hog's Head (and the advance warning to bring our own glasses).

Thank you for the Shrieking Shack, the scene of so many terrible and joyful times.

Thank you for Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which wasn't _quite_ as bad as Umbridge's office.

Thank you for The Three Broomsticks, a warm, comforting place despite the deepest of snow.

_Thank you_ for all the places outside of Hogwarts that still felt a bit like home.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see the trio set off a caterwauling charm and freeze, terrified, under the cloak.

We'll see Aberforth Dumbledore for the first time.

We'll see Ron and his Death Eater brains (Didn't I _just _prove my patronus is a goat?)

We'll see Ariana Dumbledore for the first time.

We'll see the pain on Aberforth's face as he begins his story . . .


	6. The Hogwarts Houses

**A/N: These will all be caught up by tomorrow night. I realized I had the dates wrong, since it's counting down to the midnight premiere. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 19, 2011 (25 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#6 - The Hogwarts Houses**

To JK Rowling, the true founder of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

**.~*~.**

From those who have sorted themselves.

From those who have sorted all their family and friends, whether the new "sortees" even _know_ what Hogwarts is.

From those who have memorized the Sorting Hat's song.

From those who have bought or made their own house scarf and wear it proudly.

From those who ask first upon meeting a fellow Harry Potter fan, "Which house are you in?"

**.~*~.**

Thank you for Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart.

Thank you for that flaming scarlet and gold pride, the bravery and courage found in each, the passion to do what's right, and the chivalry that Ron so obviously lacked.

Thank you for Slytherin, who accepts those of great ambition.

Thank you for the green and silver purebloods, who sometimes surprised us with the goodness within, for the determination and resourcefulness and cunning found in each of its members.

Thank you for Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal.

Thank you for the sacrifice of Cedric Diggory, who was good and kind and brave, for the house that's always willing to help, and for the yellow and black house that can party it up like no one else can.

Thank you for Ravenclaw, for those who live by their wits.

Thank you for the airy towers, the witty remarks, the quirky Luna Lovegood, and that beautiful thirst for knowledge signified by bronze and blue.

Thank you for the valiant Gryffindor lion, the hardworking Hufflepuff badger, the cunning Slytherin snake, and the brilliant Ravenclaw eagle.

_Thank you_ for all the Houses that are vastly different yet all come together to make up that Wizarding school we love.

.

.

.

_Back to spells and enchantments and potions and friends! To Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin! Back to the place where our story begins at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!_

(Sorry, couldn't resist! =)

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see the tragic accident of a young and innocent witch.

We'll see a young and ambitious Albus Dumbledore.

We'll see a duel that leaves a little girl dead.

We'll see Aberforth punch Dumbledore in the nose.

We'll see hope return to someone who had lost it long ago as the armies gather . . .


	7. Magic

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Harry Potter has made such an incredible impact on our lives, and I hope to do it justice. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 20, 2011 (24 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#7 - Magic**

To JK Rowling, who created something as magical as any spell

**.~*~.**

From those who will occasionally see a stick on the ground, pick it up, and shout "Expelliarmus!" much to the surprise of passerby.

From those who feel magical while muting and unmuting the television with a remote.

From those whose minds were blown away by all explanations of ancient magic.

From those who are still trying to figure out exactly how Harry survived.

From those who _have_ figured it out and realize the incredible depth of true magic.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for "Waddiwasi!" because its fun to say and Peeves had it coming.

Thank you for a Patronus, an endless source of beauty and hope.

Thank you for "Expelliarmus!", Harry's trademark spell, the spell that defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard in history.

Thank you for the magic of someone laying down their life willingly and proving love even through death.

Thank you for "Wingardium Leviosa," our very first spell and the spell that defeated feared werewolf Fenrir Greyback through a crazed Divination teacher and a few crystal balls.

Thank you for the Fidelius Charm, a trademark of a desperate war.

Thank you for "Accio!" because it's quite handy and frequently wished for while rummaging around a bedroom, desperately looking for homework.

Thank you for the three Unforgiveable curses, which taught the heavy impact of a desire to cause pain.

Thank you for "Reparo!" the very last spell of the Harry Potter series, the spell that can fix wands but not grief or pain or memories caused by war.

_Thank you_ for the depth of magic, which proved love and sacrifice mean more than any enchantment.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see Neville, who has survived the unthinkable and still stands, ready to fight for freedom.

We'll see the celebration when Dumbledore's Army realizes hope is not lost.

We'll see all the other seventh years, people who we've missed, and the gaping holes of those who can't be there fighting.

We'll see reinforcements trickle through the Hog's Head entrance and feel the war rising up, both armies swelling.

We'll see Luna and Harry set off for Ravenclaw tower, determined to defeat You-Know-Who once and for all.


	8. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should add another little tidbit to this coundown, a list of items for each day. 30 items, then 29, then 28, all groups of things we'll miss about the series. Let me know in the reviews! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 21, 2011 (23 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#8 - The Hogwarts Express**

To JK Rowling, who discovered Harry Potter aboard a train one day, twenty-one, long years ago.

**.~*~.**

From those who shared looks with Harry and Ron about this bushy-haired, bossy girl who had just appeared in their compartment.

From those who loved the piles of wrappers and empty boxes left over from the trolley.

From those who shouted, "Take that, Malfoy!" when the D.A. turned Draco, Crabbe and Goyle into slugs for ambushing Harry.

From those who plan to travel to King's Cross Station the day of the epilogue and stand at Platform 9¾ and _remember_.

From those who saw the train pull away in those last few paragraphs, and saw those three words, "All Was Well" and wept.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for the doubt Harry felt his first time running through the platform.

Thank you for the horrified expressions of the Dursley's the day the Order warned them not to mistreat Harry, knowing how he was grieving the loss of Sirius.

Thank you for forever memorializing September 1 as Hogwarts Day.

Thank you for the sweet smile of the Trolley Witch and the question, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Thank you for Professor Lupin and the dementor attack of third year.

Thank you for Draco being a total jerk and yet, somehow awesome, petrifying Harry in sixth year.

Thank you for introducing us to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Fred and George, all on this bright red train.

Thank you for Neville's defiance, his bravery of standing up to Death Eaters, looking them in the eye and saying, "Hey, losers! He's not here."

Thank you for Harry coldly turning down the offer to sit with other students, Luna's honest "People expect you to have cooler friends with us," and the line that defined the year: "You are cool. None of them were at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

_Thank you_ for giving us these beautiful moments on this "train ride in" which always marked the beginning and the end of another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll FINALLY see the beautiful, airy Ravenclaw tower.

We'll see Alecto Carrow, and see Luna stun her, only mildly surprised.

We'll see that brave little Ravenclaw rush down the stairs and nudge Alecto's unconcious backside.

We'll see McGonagall declare that she will not permit the Carrow's cowardice and know, as sure as heck, that she _will not_ permit it.

We'll see Amycus spit into McGonagall's face and know what's coming.

We'll see Harry's first use of the Cruciatus Curse and see his face as he calmly explains, "He spat at you."

We'll see how taken aback McGonagall is at the appearance of not one, but two, outlaws.

We'll see McGonagall take charge, use the Imperious curse without fear, and prepare to defend the castle of Hogwarts.


	9. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to My Dear Professor McGonagall, specifically the second portion because we all know that McGonagall is a freakin' beast. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 21, 2011 (23 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#9 - Hogwarts**

To JK Rowling, who started that beloved, quirky, endearing school she called Hogwarts.

**.~*~.**

From those who almost screamed when a ratty old hat began singing.

From those who avoided Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom at all costs.

From those who winced every time the Whomping Willow hit something or another.

From those who discovered mermaids at the bottom of Black Lake.

From those who thought the Room of Requirement was nothing short of brilliant.

From those who will never look at the Astronomy tower in the same light.

From those who saw house-elves, portraits, knights of armor, and all other manner of things defend their school.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for the ghosts and that unpleasant sensation of ice cold water when Nick drifts through you.

Thank you for talking portraits, which we know would get annoying eventually, but are just too fantastic to not freak out about.

Thank you for the Quidditch Pitch, which will soon be burned to the ground.

Thank you for the Giant Squid, which was adorable in its own way.

Thank you for the Halloween and Christmas at Hogwarts, which filled us with a sense of belonging.

Thank you for moving staircases, which would be confusing and terrifying, and yet unlimited fun.

Thank you for Hogwarts being a castle, someplace strong, grand, and ancient.

Thank you for Hogwarts always being reliable, always ready to accept the outcasts, the abandoned, the scarred who've been waiting all summer.

Thank you for Hogwarts being torn apart, and slowly pieced back together, just like its students, after the battle.

_Thank you_ for making a second home for all who open your books, one which will be sorely, painfully missed.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see McGonagall become a fearless leader, someone unafraid of war and ready to lay down her life to protect those she loves.

We'll see the duel between Snape and McGonagall, a real and terrifying and skilled wizard duel.

We'll see Snape, to use the common phrase, do a bunk and erupt into cheers with the other Houses.

We'll see McGonagall announce to the teachers to prepare for war, her voice strong, her manner brisk and purposeful.

We'll see Slughorn try to wiggle his way out of fighting, and hear McGonagall let him know treason _will not _be tolerated, his students _will_ be in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, and if he tries do anything to sabotage their preparations, they _will_ duel to kill, McGonagall the victor.

We'll see Flich in uproar, and see his horrorstruck face when McGonagall commands him to "do something constructive! Find Peeves!"

We'll see knights clamor to life all over the castle and fight for Hogwarts as Harry races into the Great Hall.


	10. Imperfections

**A/N: I'mma go all deep on you guys this time. I know this point sounds strange, but one of the things I admire most about JK Rowling is the meaning and symbolism she puts into her stories. The Wizarding World, at first glance, seems fantastic, too good to be true. In the end, it was the opposite: too true to be good. It was real enough and not so great. Nothing in reality is perfect. I love how she put a side to the Wizarding World that makes us stop and think, "Hey, you know, maybe wizards aren't so perfect after all."**

**It's as they say. "The grass is only greener because of the cow poop." ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>June 22, 2011 (22 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:****  
><strong>**#10 - Imperfections**

To JK Rowling, who knows that nothing is perfect.

**.~*~.**

From those who were constantly surprised by how ignorant wizards were of muggle culture.

From those who cheered for Hermione when she declared she was "Mudblood and proud of it!"

From those who always wondered, "Wait, why doesn't Harry just get a shot gun?" (and from those who didn't ;)

From those who were aghast at the Ministry's regime and couldn't muster up a horrible enough fate for Umbridge.

From those who understand that nothing is ever as it seems.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for giving the Wizarding World deep, realistic flaws.

Thank you for the prejudice against muggleborns.

Thank you for Hermione being grossly underestimated by Slughorn and shocking the pants off him with her intelligence.

Thank you for the Muggle Born Registration Act, who shows how one idea can lead to another.

Thank you for the Voldemort and the Dursley's, who hated what they didn't understand.

Thank you for House Elves, who were always underestimated.

Thank you for werewolves and goblins and centaurs, all mistreated because of a stupid superiority complex.

Thank you for helping us realize that maybe that the Wizarding World isn't so flawless after all.

Thank you for helping us realize that maybe magic comes with other consequences.

_Thank you_ for creating a world that seems perfect on the outside, but that really struggles with things just as the muggle world does and the meaning in that.

* * *

><p><strong>We Will See During Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II:<strong>

We'll see Ginny stand up to Mrs. Weasley, declaring that she will fight.

We'll see the last Weasley stumble into the room, glasses askew.

We'll see the whole room pause in shock and Lupin and Fleur make a vain attempt to keep the conversation going.

We'll see Percy stand with his family, ready to fight the Ministry.

We'll see Fred hug him, and feel a little pang, knowing what's about to come.


	11. Characters

**A/N: Normally I'd feel terrible about publishing this so late, but Sunday we were getting ready for church when I smelled something burning and my mom checked my smoke-filled bedroom just in time to see my computer _actually_ sparking. Needless to say, it's not working right now. Thank God I had 90% of this written, because I had a document on there listing all the things I was going to write for this story (and bunches of other important things). So I'm a little late for this one, and I really don't feel too bad. XD**

**Also, t****hank you everyone for the support! It's so awesome to hear everyone's stories and meet other people who love Harry Potter. Also, a huge thanks to KeeperoftheSecret, who's awesome review made me laugh. If I ever don't reply to your review, it's because you don't have an account or have disabled the PM feature. I promise it's not because I'm ignoring you. =)**

**So, question time: Who's your favorite character? Review and let me know! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 23, 2011 (21 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#11 - The Characters**

To JK Rowling, who created a cast of characters that we'll carry in our hearts always.

**.~*~.**

From those who recognized the name of a character introduced a few books earlier and shrieked, "_I remember him!"_

From those who have that one character they just adore.

From those who remember those quotes made by Harry's mentors about life, love, death, war, hope, and so many other relevant things that spoke directly to you.

From those who love how no two characters are anything alike, and even those who are mentioned only in passing seem to have a distinct personality.

From those who could easily rattle off the name of fifty characters (Try it. It's easier than you think. ;)

**.~*~.**

Thank you for Dumbledore, who may have made mistakes in the past, but grew to be a kind mentor to Harry, the best Headmaster Hogwarts has seen, the most powerful wizard in history, and a brilliant chess master even beyond death.

Thank you for Trelawney, who always seemed like a joke, until we united behind her against Umbridge and she took out Fenrir Greyback with "Wingardium Leviosa."

Thank you for Lockhart, who was so unbelievably arrogant and self-centered, it was hilarious.

Thank you for Sirius, who may have been reckless, but was the best godfather anyone could ever wish for.

Thank you for Dobby, the loyalest and bravest of them all, a true Gryffindor buried in socks.

Thank you for James, who cared for those he loved despite everything else.

Thank you for Lupin, who was always there, always constant, always encouraging Harry to do the right thing.

Thank you for Moody, who scared the crap out of all of us but kept most everyone alive with both buttocks on.

Thank you for Lavender, who was the typically teenage girl, but somehow even more obnoxious only because we all knew Hermione was better.

Thank you for Cedric, who was an awesome Hufflepuff, and who didn't deserve to die.

Thank you for Fudge, whose incompetence almost drove us insane.

Thank you for Tonks, whose was always so bright and cheerful, who deserved to see her child grow up in a world she fought for.

Thank you for Bellatrix, who was a tragic, insane, hauntingly beautiful character.

Thank you for Umbridge, for creating a character so despicable, most of us hate her more than Voldemort _if only_ for the pink lace and the kittens.

Thank you for Draco, who always looked out for himself.

Thank you for Snape, who taught us never to judge a person too quickly, and also taught us in the sixth book just how to hate someone with every fiber of your being.

Thank you for Hagrid, who was always so sweet and loving to Harry, even if he thought dragons were cuddly.

Thank you for Luna, who was different in her own way and _beautiful_ for it.

Thank you for Neville, the boy with the tragic past, who was a hero even when hope was long lost.

_Thank you_ for this massive host of characters, each different and unique and wonderful in their own way. May we treasure them always.


	12. The Weasley's

**A/N: Hello, everyone! As you can see, I took out the last little section about what we'll see in the movie, because I had such a hard time with it, and it felt very tagged-on. As always, review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 24, 2011 (20 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#12 -The Weasley's**

To JK Rowling, who created a family not only for Harry, but for us as well.

**.~*~.**

From those who loved the Weasley's from the first moment on Platform 9¾.

From those who cried for Percy's betrayal, for Molly's boggart, for Fred's death.

From those who felt perfectly at home at the Burrow, even if it wasn't the most beautiful or expensive place in the world.

From those who sympathized with the tight budget the Weasley's managed to get by with.

From those who now feel quite proud to be a redhead.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for Mrs. Weasley, who might have been motherly, but always meant well and had a heart the size of Hogwarts.

Thank you for Mr. Weasley, who was forever amusing and supportive.

Thank you for Bill, who found love and gave Harry guidance when he needed it.

Thank you for Charlie, who tamed dragons and was simply awesome.

Thank you for Percy, who proved that family always wins out in the end.

Thank you for Fred, who died trying to brighten up the world just a little bit more.

Thank you for George, who was more than one-half of a pair.

Thank you for Ron, who always seemed to get the short end of the stick, but was a hero throughout.

Thank you for Ginny, who took everything life threw at her with a smile and a witty remark.

_Thank you_ for this chaotic, loving, welcoming family that burrowed it's place into Harry's heart and ours.


	13. Death

**A/N: I've added a Quotes section! I will go back and redo the others, however when I get time. Please review and let me know what you think, including formatting! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 25, 2011 (19 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#13 - Death**

To JK Rowling, the master of death.

**.~*~.**

From those who have lost friends and family.

From those who have never met Death.

From those who know the pain of loss.

From those who've never had to grieve.

From those who have read your books and cried for Cedric, cried for Sirius, cried for Dumbledore, cried for Dobby, cried for Fred, cried for Lupin and Tonks and Hedwig and Moody and Snape.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for not being afraid to explore death: what it is and what it means.

Thank you for the meaning behind each death, the tragedy each one was.

Thank you for showing death "as the next great adventure," something not to be feared but to be accepted with grace.

Thank you for Voldemort's fear of death, fear of losing his power.

Thank you for comforting us, for letting us know that death is something natural, something everyone goes through, something worthy of grief.

Thank you for those willing to die to fight for something bigger than themselves.

Thank you for reminding us to leave a long legacy, something to be remembered by.

Thank you for Dumbledore, who embraced death, even if he never was the master of the Deathly Hallows.

Thank you for Harry walking into the forest as a sacrifice, knowing that _it would all end here._

_Thank you_ for exploring death, for understanding loss, for creating these characters so well we grieve for them, for painting death as what it really and truly is, for leaving a legacy, for leaving behind words that will echo through generations.

* * *

><p><em>After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.<em>

Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

_It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more._

Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**.~*~.~*~.~*~.**

_You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?_

Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

_**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****_

_It is not about striving for immortality, but about accepting mortality._

JK Rowling; Interview

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

_But I should have died — I didn't defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!_

_And that will, I think, have made all the difference._

Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	14. A Crazy, Complex Plot

**A/N: So tell me - What moment in the series shocked you the most and what was your reaction? Review and let me know! =) These are subject to change, as I'm writing at the speed of light and just picked random plot twists from my mental "Harry Potter" folder. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 26, 2011 (18 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#14 - An Intricate Plot**

To JK Rowling, whose seven-book plot was as complex as Algebra 3, but much, much more interesting.

**.~*~.**

From those who have seen your plot spreadsheet and felt their minds slowly unravel from the pain of trying to understand.

From those who could only gape in shock, unable to speak coherent words, during "The Prince's Tale," "The Forest Again," and "King's Cross Station."

From those who simply couldn't put down the books because they _had_ to know how it ended or they'd perhaps die from anxiety.

From those who are still completely lost in the murky depths of the Elder Wand, Harry's survival, Snape, the multiple secret keepers, horcruxes, and the somehow canon pairing HarryxGinny.

From those who understand all of the above, rise from their seat, and give you a standing ovation.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for Tom Marvolo Riddle being Lord Voldemort and poor Ginny being his victim.

Thank you for Sirius Black, not actually wanting to kill Harry, but just his best friend's pet.

Thank you for Voldemort returning to life in a graveyard, using Harry's blood.

Thank you for James being a total jerk during school instead of the gentlemen Harry always thought he was.

Thank you for Snape killing Dumbledore.

Thank you for Snape killing Dumbledore because it was all part of the plan.

Thank you for Snape being Lily's best friend since childhood.

Thank you for Harry being the master of the Elder Wand, having disarmed Draco Malfoy.

Thank you for Harry having to die, the last and final horcrux.

_Thank you_ for all the moments when our mind simply couldn't register, when our eyes couldn't read fast enough, when talking for two solid hours on the phone with our fellow Potterheads could not help us adsorb the shock or sheer awesomeness.

* * *

><p>Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't.<p>

Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

Avada Kedavra!

Snape; Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

I open at the close.

The Golden Snitch; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.  
><strong>**

_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU B***H!_

Molly Weasley; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**.**

**~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	15. Family

**A/N _(Please read)_: I'm going to be honest and say I feel like a traitor, writing this story when I didn't grow up with the books. I actually read the series only a year ago. I just wanted to say that and let you know that even if I haven't always been with the series, I love it so, so much that it actually hurts when I think about the end. This series means the world to me. The characters, the places, the spells, the magic of it all.**

**I'm kinda heartbroken, actually, that I didn't grow up with the series, and I'm ridiculously jealous of the people who did. I have missed all the book releases, and all the premieres. ****I got my tickets to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II today, my first and last premiere. I've literally been falling apart, sobbing and laughing hysterically all day.**

**So, because I'm kind of emotionally overflowing, these chapters are going to get longer and more emotional. =)**

**Also, g****uys, your reviews mean the world to me. Seeing all these people come together, and share how Harry Potter has shaped their lives is amazing. ****Read the reviews, read other people's stories, read what Harry Potter means to others. Just seeing you guys all band together for Harry, swaping stories and everything, it makes me cry. I'm sitting here at my laptop, just crying, and my mom thinks I'm going crazy.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the ridiculously long author's note. Please review and PLEASE let me know if there is something you want me to write about or something I've missed, as I might be running low on ideas. ;D**

**Also, t****hanks to Brightest-Star-In-The-Sky23 for all the reviews! I couldn't reply, but just . . . thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 27, 2011 (17 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#15 - Family**

To JK Rowling, who knew the meaning of family better than anyone.

**.~*~.**

From those who have lost a parent or a sibling.

From those who had an awesome childhood and from those whose childhood was tragic.

From those whose family is miles from perfect and not getting closer.

From those who are constantly embarrassed by their family, but secretly laugh at all the crazy things they do.

From those who love their brothers and sisters and mom and dad despite everything.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for the Longbottom's, for the tragedy that tore the family apart, that made Neville stronger.

Thank you for the Dursley's, who banded together, exlcuding anything that could tear them apart.

Thank you for the Weasley's, that crazy, chaotic mess of love that was way better than any family with loads of money, a fancy house, and expensive clothes.

Thank you for the Lovegood's, who were strange but wonderful in their own quirky way.

Thank you for the Gaunt's, who may have been the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, but who were worse than what they believed muggles to be.

Thank you for the Riddle's, who didn't deserve to have such horrible things happen to them.

Thank you for the Dumbledore's, another tragedy that did not create another He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but someone who rose above the grief: The-Only-One-He-Ever-Feared.

Thank you for the Black's, for their strict regime, for the stragglers who found love and family outside in muggles, werewolves, and marauders.

Thank you for the Potter's, for what could have been, for the love and loyalty the family shared in that one year before it all fell apart.

Thank you for the Snape's, who produced the most complicated character of fiction.

Thank you for the Malfoy family, who tried desperately to hold together under the weight of the Dark Mark.

_Thank you_ for these families, that have been through war, hate, suffering and either crumbled or strengthened; for the lessons they have taught us about wealth, happiness, forgiveness, loyalty, and hope; for the fact that no family is perfect nor will any family ever be; and for teaching exactly what it means to be a family, what it means to love.

* * *

><p>Stay close to me.<p>

Harry Potter; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

This is the Black family tree . . . I hated the lot of them.

Sirius Black; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you, two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-

My parents are _dead_!

And mine could be going the same way!

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.  
><strong>**

My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.

Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

**~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

He was about to go home, about to return to the place where he had had a family. It was in Godric's Hollow that, but for Voldemort, he would have grownup and spent every school holiday. He could have invited friends to his house . . . He might have even had brothers and sisters . . . The life he had lost had hardly ever seemed so real to him as at this moment, when he knew he was about to see the place where it had been taken from him.

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	16. Grieving

**A/N: Trying desperately to catch up before the premiere. =) Please bear with me. Again, thank you SO much for all the support, and please message me with ideas!**

**I'll compiling scenes for one thing we'll miss: the Crowning Moments of Awesome. Those moments that made you leap out of your seat, jumping around the room, fist in the air, screaming with glee at the awesome of it all. Message me with your favorites!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 28, 2011 (16 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#16 - Grieving**

To JK Rowling, who grieved along with us.

**.~*~.**

From those who have never lost a loved one.

From those who have lost prematurely and never truly grieved.

From those who have grieved in the past and are starting fresh.

From those who are grieving now, while the pain is hot and sharp.

From those who will grieve and will be able to remember the wisdom JK Rowling gave us.

**.~*~.**

Thank you for James Potter, who never saw Harry grab a Snitch triumphantly or see him come home frustrated from a terribly awkward first date.

Thank you for Lily Potter, who never got to send her son off to Hogwarts or cry at his wedding.

Thank you for Cedric Diggory, an innocent life whose graphic death always haunted Harry.

Thank you for Sirius Black, whose death left a gaping hole inside Harry's heart and ours as well.

Thank you for Albus Dumbledore, who left behind a legacy.

Thank you for Hedwig, who was loyal to the end.

Thank you for Moody, who tried his hardest to keep everyone safe.

Thank you for Dobby, who died as he wanted to: a free elf giving his life up for his friends.

Thank you for Fred, who died unexpectedly, suddenly, sharply, impossibly.

Thank you for Lupin, who always tried to guide Harry as the last of the Marauder's.

Thank you for Tonks, whose bright, cheerful attitude was suddenly shattered by a Killing Curse.

_Thank you_ for understanding grief; for knowing pain; for writing characters so well that take a little piece of your heart to their grave; for creating Harry, a character whose life is shaped and defined by grief; for the trauma of Cedric; for the raw, agonizing, relentless pain of Sirius; for the sorrow and confusion of Dumbledore; for the cruel unfairness of Dobby and Fred and Lupin and Tonks; for letting us know that grieving is a reality, that it will hurt like nothing else; for letting us know that while time doesn't heal all wounds, it heals pain.

* * *

><p>I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!<p>

You do care. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.

Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.

Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not bead the evidence of all his sense must be lying-

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

"NO!"

The scream was all the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. He heard another woman laughing nearby, and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair.

Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

**~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

C-c-Crabbe . . . C-Crabbe . . .

He's dead.

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	17. Goblins and Ghosts and Magical Beasts

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness! I've been roleplaying in the absolutely INCREDIBLE Magic Is Might Experience on facebook and we were acting out the Final Battle all last night and we'll be finishing it tonight. Plus, I'm not made of pixels and I do have a life and a family. Apparently, I have to show my face at least once a day to make sure I haven't run off to Wizarding World or been killed, as I mostly hole up in my room, check my hundreds of emails, write like a madwoman, rock out to switchfoot, and read Harry Potter seventeen or eighteen times. So, yeah, please, please review! I'd LOVE it if someone would shoot me some ideas.**

**Also, please be aware this is behind. Like a lot. I doubt I can catch up, and I'm very sorry, but please don't get your tickets based off this timeline, because I'm going to feel terrible if someone has.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 29, 2011 (15 DAYS)<strong>

**We will miss:  
><strong>**#17 - Magical Creatures**

To JK Rowling, the best gamekeeeper ever.

**.~*~.**

From those who would race to Care of Magical Creatures class, pumped to see some magical creatures.

From those who would pick up some gloves, googles, and steel toe boots beforehand if the class was taught by Hagrid.

From those who would die to walk into Magical Menagerie and pick out an owl.

From those who've wondered how you kill dementors and what the raw form of a boggart is.

From those who've memorized every entry in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. . . _("Hagrid Is My Name" by Lily and James *cough cough*)

**.~*~.**

Thank you for acromantula, and all the cuddly fun we've had with them.

Thank you for gnomes, who are welcome in our front yard any day.

Thank you for kneazles, because cats are just better.

Thank you for puffskeins and pygmy puffs and their unbelievable adorableness.

Thank you for the phoenix, and it's majestic abilities and deep symbolism.

Thank you for thestrals, the fear and awe they insprie.

Thank you for the lethifold, a truly creative creature that would be less welcome in our front yard.

Thank you for boggarts, and the curiosity of what ours would be.

Thank you for dragons, who will hopefully never haunt Hogwarts again.

Thank you for the basilisk, which was so original and so ingenious.

Thank you for werewolves, for the wonderful and the nightmarish.

_Thank you _for all these brilliant creatures you've made who sing backwards and predict rain; for all the originality and character it added to the Wizarding World; for all the time you spent collecting funny characteristics and quirky names; for the times we've had with Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures, all the interesting classes that threatened our lives; for the things we saw in Black Lake; for what haunts the Forbidden Forest; for the creatures of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Thank you for nargles.

* * *

><p>Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.<p>

Rubeus Hagrid; Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

"Werewolves . . . aren't all bad."

Harry Potter; Commentary in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

You can laugh, but people used to believe that there are no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

**.~*~.**~*~.~*~.  
><strong>**

You bought that monster?

He's gorgeous, isn't he?

Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**~*~.**~*~.~*~.****

Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads. Their tears have healing powers.

Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets


	18. And To You, If You Have Stuck With Harry

What follows is a true, honest, sincere, pleading, painful apology that I am now writing in costume, one hour before I leave for the premiere, racing around to get ready. Please excuse rabbit trails, random things, and also spelling errors, because I'm sure I'll soon be crying too hard to see what I've typed.

I'm so, so sorry for not updating. I know I've been AWOL, and I'm sorry. My life just decided to flip itself upside down, and I haven't checked my mail in forever. I know you guys liked the story, and I'm thrilled, and I'm kinda ashamed that I haven't been able to write. I was so honored by the wonderful encouragement I got, and I do really appreciate it. You have no idea what each review meant to me and I feel terrible leaving you all hanging.

I did have to write this before I left. I just wanted to write, and write, and cry, and remember with my fellow fans before I stand in line six hours early in 93 degree heat with rain forcasted.

**.~*~.**

Harry Potter is, literally, only a book series, but if JK Rowling has taught us anything, it's that life is anything but literal. Life is so much more than that, and JK Rowling knew that, and she wrote it down, because that's what an author does. An author doesn't love to write. They _must_ write. It is a part of who they are - brainstorming random plots and characters and settings in the most inconvenient of places without pen nor paper. And that's how it all began. On a train in England, where a single mother sat alone, unbothered, untouched, unnoticed.

JK Rowling may be the best author that ever lived. In my world, she is.

Why? What did she write? What is Harry Potter?

Harry Potter is a boy. He is a boy that we saw grow from his birth to his death to his life afterwards. We all saw Harry dropped on a doorstep in Hagrid's arms, sitting alone in a cupboard, cracking witty remarks to Dudley and racing down the stairs. We all saw Harry's first Hogwarts letter, his first trip into Diagon Alley, meeting a fellow Hogwarts student, getting his first owl. We all saw Harry travel to Hogwarts, walk down the Great Hall and put that weird hat on his head. We all saw him arrive in Gryffindor tower, and go through his classes, and meet all these teachers and be introduced to some of the strangest and most amazing subjects ever.

We saw Harry play Quidditch. We saw Harry make his first friends. We saw Harry laugh in the boys' dormitory at all the stupid, hilarious things that life brings us. We saw Harry fall into his first crush, and we all definitely saw that more-than-awkward first date in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. We saw Harry get buried alive in homework, only to be saved at the last minute by Hermione. We saw Harry fall in love again. We saw Harry laugh and grow and cry and walk down the hallways and doodle in class and grin at his best friend and worry until he can't sleep and be completely mystified by girls and hugged by a mother for the first time and to finally feel like he _belongs somewhere_.

We saw Harry show his bravery and stand up to his friends, to deadly enemies, because he knew that someone had to. We saw Harry grow from a sometimes bored, slightly mischevious, somewhat sarcastic, almost ordinary boy into a hero. We saw Harry try to save the Sorcerer's Stone, because, well, someone had to. We saw Harry dive down the Chamber of Secrets because his friend was down there, and in his mind, that was the only option. We saw Harry stand up to the man who he thought killed his parents, a more skilled, dangerous wizard, because he he missed them so much it hurt, and he hated Sirius for what Sirius supposedly took from him. We saw Harry enter a tournament unwillingly, enter a graveyard unwillingly, and witness horrors that no person should have to bear.

We saw Harry fight, fight for the freedom from fear, and secretly train students under Umbridge's very ugly nose. We saw Harry find the key to defeating Voldemort, a ridiculous task that he took up because Dumbledore said he knew Harry could. We saw Harry fight a man's war, a wizard's war, forsaking himself to go on a merciless hunt to defeat Voldemort. We saw Harry walk, ever so slowly, ever so painfully into a forest that held the Dark Lord himself.

Harry Potter is someone we know almost as well as ourselves. Someone we can relate to, someone we can admire. Someone who knows grief and pain and remorse and sorrow; someone who knows joy and laughter and love and friendship; someone who knows war and sacrifice and pain and suffering; someone who knows love and family and hope and victory.

Harry Potter is a world. A world full of magic and beautiful, wonderful things that seem just so awesome and cool and fantastic. It makes you want to jump through the pages and race down Diagon Alley and walk through Hogwarts and fly on a broomstick and hold an owl and grasp a wand and capture a Chocolate Frog. It's this whimsical thing that defines childhood: innocent and sunlit and creative.

It's a world full of characters so real, you feel you could bump into them at Wal-Mart. Almost. ;D

Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, all these characters whose feelings and actions are as complex as a real person's. And Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna whose personalities are all so very different, but somehow they all go together so well. To all the Weasley's, to all the Gryffindor's, to all the teachers, to all the Order, to all, even the Death Eaters. Each character was crafted totally seperately from all others. No two are anything the same. They all seem so real, that I can simply say a name, and you can picture them.

_Minerva McGonagall_. Looks a bit like Maggie Smith. Gryffindor. Transfiguration teacher and animagus. Head of Gryffindor House. A slightly strict teacher, who can't resist a good Quidditch match. Slightly competitive, but honest and fair. Someone with a fierce pride for Gryffindor, and for her students. Someone who loves her students, and would do anything, absolutely anything, for them, to protect them, to uphold the honor of her school and her headmaster. Someone who will never stop fighting, never give up, never give in. Someone who will stand, who will not take nonsense, who will defend a school of children against hundreds of Death Eaters. Someone who is _proud_ of Harry, who will duel Snape, who will battle Voldemort himself, and who will say:

"_I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, also. If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance, or take up arms against within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill._ _The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties. Go and wake your students, Horace."_

_That_ is Harry Potter. You read the quote, and you see McGonagall. You see her standing there, completely ready to duel Slughorn to fight. You hear the no nonsense, calm voice. You feel the battle coming on, and McGonagall's bravery and Slughorn's shock. That's Harry Potter. Having a book so deep, so intricate, that you can see a few sentences and feel the full impact of seven books.

Harry Potter is deep, complex, thought-provoking. It is both a warm child's story and an appropriate college thesis subject. It has absolutely everything a book should have: a beautiful, seven year romance the culminates in a mid-battle kiss; chapters of action and adventure; the deepest suspense; mind-blowing revelations; incredible settings and backstories and history.

JK Rowling took ten years to write this book, and I'm still amazed by all she did. Every book was shocking, surprising. Sirius' death was painful and raw. _Prisoner of Azkaban_ was brilliant, complex, intriguing. Dumbledore's Army was rebellious, awe-inspiring, ready to fight. This whole battle, this overarching theme of good and evil is overwhelming.

This is SO much more than a silly book series. This is DEEP. This is rich and full and wonderful! This is childhood, this is innocence, this is sacrifice. This is Harry Potter. This is what we've come to know Harry Potter has.

And, in case you haven't noticed, Harry Potter has more than rightfully earned a following I call "the Fandom." You know those crazy people who wait in line at midnight for a ridiculously thick book that'll take a week to read? And the lunatics who say "Lumos" every time they turn on a light? And the weird ones who listen to some college musical and a few bands who sing about Harry Potter?

Yeah, I'm actually one of them. =)

Potterheads are wonderful. It's wonderful meeting someone who has discovered the world of Harry Potter because you have just met someone who has read the books and experienced Harry's life and discovered Harry Potter for their own.

And so, in memorium of all JK Rowling has done, thousands and thousands are dressing up in costume, packing up their books, and arriving at theaters all over the world. We're all doing this together, knowing that it'll be bittersweet.

We will see everything we've been waiting for. I am so STOKED to see Hermione fling herself at Ron and those basilisk fangs cascade from his arms. And I WANT to see Fred die and Molly Weasley absolutely kick Bellatrix Lestrange's leather-clad butt. These are the moments we have been waiting for.

And then, we will see Harry rub his scar. We will see Ginny look up at him and the two hold hands. We will see that ever-familiar red train chug along, and we _will_ see the screen go black.

And, I don't know about you, but I shall cry.

As we all, across the globe, exit the theaters, everyone who wore makeup shall now look like pandas in dress robes.

There will be no more midnight book releases. There will be no more new interviews and screenshots and trailers about the next movie. And this - this is the LAST, the FINAL, the ABSOLUTE midnight premiere of Harry Potter.

If you just felt a really sharp pang in your heart, then you're one of us. Welcome to the insanity, the beautiful insanity.

It won't truly be over.

_No story lives unless someone is willing to listen._

I'm willing. I think my children'll be willing. I'm willing to read these seven books to them, to see the wonder and joy on their face that I felt reading these books.

I'm willing to rewatch the movies. And, I am SO willing to log onto Pottermore and visiting Wizarding World at Universal Studios.

So, no, it won't be over until we decided it should be. There may be a day when we have moved on, when we've watched the movies ten thousand times, and read the books no longer. Pottermore will grow old.

I may not love Harry Potter and weep over it in ten years. But I will remember.

I will not forget.

I will remember everything Harry Potter means to Jo, means to everyone, means to me.

And, sorry for those who are annoyed with it, but I'm _not_ letting it die.

This is Harry Potter. This is why we wait for eight hours in line. Because it is something bigger and deeper than us. It is something that has brought people together. It is something that may be the most brilliant literary work of time. It is something that probes the depths of life.

This is Harry Potter and I love, love, love it.

I was supposed to leave about ten minutes ago. I don't have time to revise, so I'm sorry if it was repetitive.

If you read the whole thing, my witch's hat goes off to you. This was just the overflow of my heart. It was just my opinion, my views, my letter to JK Rowling, and thank you for reading it.

_The stories we love best do live in us forever. So whether you come back by book or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always welcome you home._

Mischief Managed.

All was well.

Thank you. Thank you JK Rowling.


End file.
